Certain characteristics or settings of devices may be optimized based on a distance between a device and a particular object. For example, focusing a camera lens may be dependent on a distance between the camera lens and a subject of an image. However, determining a distance or a depth of the subject with respect to the camera or another device may be difficult depending on device hardware and capabilities, as well as a complexity of the surroundings of the subject in the image for which the depth or distance is to be determined.